The Time I Met You
by Ebonythehedgehog25
Summary: Amy moves to a new school called Mystic High. She falls deeply in love with Shadow, but does he love her too? Find out when you read this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters they all belong to Sega and the Sonic team. Though I do own Trans and Ebony.  
**

* * *

**The Time I met you.**

Chapter 1: First day.

It was a bright and sunny in Mystic Ruiens, the suns rays were shining down on the city but there was a house that stod out from the rest. The walls were painted a brighg turquoise colour, it had a green door and the roof had baby pink tiles on it. Inside there was a pink coloured hedgehog rushing around inside this house. She wore a lilac dress that neatly hug down to her knees, a violet rose that was delicately placed into her pink quills. She also wore a pair of purple sandals. Her name is Amy Rose, she was getting ready for school. She placed her books in her bag which she all got yesterday. It was her first day at Mystic High, she was wondering if the people there were either kind or cruel. Once she was done packing up her bag she trotted downstairs to tell her mom that she was leabing for school. Amy's mom is a white hedgehog who wore golden shirt and black leggings, she kept her hair back by a silver headband that had a bow neatly placed near her right ear, she also wore silver heals to match with her headband. Her name is Lilac Rose.

"Okay sweetie, but make sure your nice to people and look where your going so that you don't smash into someone. Most of all I hopyuppies have a great day at school and learn a lot too." Lilac commanded. Amy was confused but happy, she was confused that her mother was controlling her for once but she was happy that Lilac was her mother.

"Okay mom, see you later at half two. Bye!" She answered back to her mother and left the house but she turned and traveled in the wrong direction to school. She didn't notice this because she was looking at her schedule for school, but she did notice that she had choir on a Wednesday which she didn't like at all. Although she didn't notice a person in front of her until she went into their furry chest and fell backwards, banging her head on the pavement. Amy was blacked out for a moment until she heard someone softly say 'wake up' to the person said that her eyes fluttered open, she was confused because all she saw was an ebony hedgehog with red streaks in his hair. He also had a tuft of white fur on his chest, he wore a black shirt that had the exact words written on it 'The Bloodclang' but it was in a graffiti type of writing. He had black jeans covering his legs with a pair of white air shoes that had red hems and a yellow hat sinister red eyes. Amy looked up at him with a surprised look in her emerald green eyes. He looked at her softly before becoming furious because she didn't say a single word to him. Amy finally broke the silence between both of them with a sad voice.

"Oh. Sorry for going into you,I wasn't looking where I was going because I was thinking about my school. Whilst looking at my schedule... Oh... It seems to me that I've gotten myself lost! Can you help me find the way to my school please?" Amy asked. He looked at her softly again and said.

"It's okay, I wasn't either, I was just thinking of what hsppened in my past few days here. Also I will help you find your school with you, but you need to tell m your name or I'll just call you 'Pinky'... Oh, by the way my name is Shadow and I go to Mydtic High" Amy was astonished because they weng to the same school but she also noticed that they live on the same street and everything.

"Oh, my name is Amy, Amy Rose and I go to Mystic High too but... it is my first day there though" Shadow became astonished too, not only the facg thst they went to the same school but she had a beautiful name to go with her beauty.

"Well, Rose, you are going in the wrong direction. Oh and I'll help you find your classes for you, okay?" He asked as his facial expression went blank like it always has.

Once they were at school. Shadow showed Amy where all of her classe are before treading off to their first class. The bell rang and Amy looked at her schedule and noticed that she had chemistry first. Ever since she was little she had grown to love chemistry but she never really knew why. However she went to class as fast as sne could so that she wasn't late.

* * *

Me: Okay so it's short but the rest of the chapters will be like this so don't blame me about this. Also please dont flame or anything like that cause I worked really hard to do this story, and please iv you don't like this story then don'tad the rest of the story. R&R bye

~Ebonythehedgehog25


End file.
